


Everlasting

by adriencinnamonroll



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based off of Tuck Everlasting (musical), F/M, Gen, Mostly Nalu, Nalu - Freeform, Romance, Sorry if some of the characters are ooc, updates will be sporadic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriencinnamonroll/pseuds/adriencinnamonroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Layla Heartfilia tragically passed away, Lucy Heartfilia has been a prisoner in her own home. Constantly keeping up the "Good Girl Lucy Heartfilia" reputation has frustrated her to no end, but an opportunity that promises freedom and adventure, and Lucy just can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting

Lucy Heartfilia stands on her balcony, surveying the land below her. Her bright brown eyes scan the vast forest that surrounds the estate- more like prison -that is occupied by her, her father, and numerous staff members. Beyond the forest is a village that she can just barely make out- and as she stares out at the minuscule people milling about, she can't help but feel a tug of longing to join in the preparations for the evening’s festivities. 

It's the last day of August, and summer is drawing to a close, so tonight, the annual festival will be held. Lucy hasn't attended the festival in years, but still hopes that this year may be different- maybe she could get her father to say she can go.

As if conjured up by her thoughts, Lucy can suddenly feel her father’s overbearing presence behind her, “Lucy, have you finished your chores and your lessons?” Jude Heartfilia questions sternly, looking her sharply in the eye once the seventeen year old turns around. 

“Yes, Father!” Lucy answers, flashing her signature ‘Lucky Lucy Heartfilia’ smile. “Good girl.” Her father nods, his eyes softening slightly, before turning on his heel and exiting her room once more. 

Lucy is unperturbed by their interaction, since their conversations have been like this- short and straight to the point -ever since her mother’s death many years ago. 

Their interactions aren't the only things that changed since that day. Now, Lucy is forced by Virgo into an itchy black dress everyday (followed by Virgo begging to be punished), has her golden hair pulled into an impossibly intricate and tight bun by Cancer, and to top it all off, she's rarely allowed outside the gate that is located in front of the Heartfilia estate. 

The hair and dress she can deal with- but being cooped up like a prison inmate, she cannot. “Sometimes I just wish I had wings!” Lucy groans, leaning against the railing of her balcony, “I mean, I'd look pretty good with a pair, if I do say so myself.” She hums, spotting a moving green blob on the walkway by the gate. 

Out of curiosity, Lucy grabs a small telescope used for astronomy lessons, and focuses in on the blob, correctly identifying it as a toad, “Aha! Finally some sort of companion!” She exclaims to herself, retreating into her room, then exiting it.

Quietly, she skips through the halls and slides down the banisters, making sure not to disturb anyone or anything, before pushing open the huge mahogany doors that lead to their sizable front lawn. Once she rushes down the steps and up to the gate, she stops in front of the toad and crouches down to get closer to it, “Are you from the forest? I'm not allowed out there, but then again, I'm not allowed anywhere, really. But y’know what? I'm gonna ask my Daddy if I can go to the festival tonight. It's been so long since I've been to it, and I want to see more than just fireworks tonight.”

The frog just stares at her in response and croaks, “Maybe today, I'll be able to dance and stay out all evening, I'm sure Daddy would let me go, since I've always been a good girl,” she continues, her eyes lighting up at the thought of finally escaping her boring and having an adventure at the festival, “I just have to ask Daddy in the right way.” She states, while tapping her chin in thought.

“Ask me what?” Comes her father’s voice from a few feet behind her. Lucy inhales sharply and gives the toad a nudge with her foot, as if telling it ‘Go on without me, I'll try to catch up with you later.’ and smooths out the creases in her dress once the toad hops away. 

Lucy summons up her courage, and turns around, looking her father straight in the eye, while balling her fists at her side, “Daddy, I was wondering if I could go to the festival this evening.” 

Her father examines her face for a moment, and then finally answers, “No, you may not. It's a fearsome world out there, it's far too dangerous for a weak thing like you. Besides, what would you do at a festival? Dance? Why, you'd only make a fool of yourself, with those two left feet you possess.”

“But Daddy, I always do as you say and I never complain. Can't I be allowed one evening of fun? I'm so sick and tired of being treated like a little girl and being cooped up in this prison! I want to have fun, I want to live! I'm always a good girl, yet I'm always kept on such a tight leash, I'm so sick of it!” Lucy rants, her voice growing gradually louder- as if years of pent up frustration are suddenly coming out at once.

“Lucy Heartfilia! I refuse to be spoken to in that tone of voice! I have always given you what you wanted- yet you disrespect me like this?! I'm only looking out for your health and safety, and this is the thanks I get?! I will not tolerate this behavior coming from you!” Her father argues, his face growing increasingly red. 

“Keep me cooped up all day for the sake of health and safety?! Do you know how lonely I get without friends?! You're so full of shit!” Lucy spits, her face almost as red as her father’s. Normally, she'd feel guilty for blowing up on her father, but at this point, it feels good to let out all the thoughts she's had over the many years that she's been stuck in her family's estate. 

“Lucy, I'm through with this attitude! I'm going inside, and you had better have an apology written out and on my desk by nine o’clock sharp this evening!” He barks at her, before stalking inside. 

Lucy scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest, “As if I'm going to do that.” She stands there for a moment, fuming, and an idea enters her mind. 

“Well the opportunity has presented itself,” she murmurs, staring at the closed mahogany doors, and then turning to examine the wrought iron gate that separates her and freedom, “Well if Daddy's angry at me now, he'll be furious once he finds out that I've jumped the gate.” She grins, rubbing her hands together. 

“Let's do this!” She cheers before scrambling up the fence, hissing in pain as her hands hit the sharp spikes poking out as she maneuvers herself over. She almost makes it to the ground before being stopped by her dress- which has caught on a spike and started to tear. Lucy shrugs and pulls at it, tearing the rest of the dress so that its skirt ends a few inches from the top of her knees, rather than how it was originally- a few inches below the knee.

And with that, Lucy sticks her tongue out at the estate behind the gate, and kicks her tight black shoes off, before dashing down the old dusty road that leads into the village- where a cheerful boy with hair the color of roses returns with his companions after ten years of adventuring.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I hope y'all enjoy this first chapter! If you have any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM please give it all to me. Updates will probably be sporadic, since inspiration hits me randomly. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE TUCK EVERLASTING MUSICAL SOUNDTRACK BC THAT IS WHAT THIS IS BASED ON.


End file.
